Faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom
by Parfois
Summary: Alors qu'elle file la parfaite idylle avec son étente-à-linge notre héroïne se trouve enlevée 6000 ans avant sa naissance. Le hic c'est qu'elle est entourée de fous aux oreilles pointues qui l'enrôlent pour une quête dont elle n'a rien à carrer et qui pourrait attenter à sa précieuse vie. Mais bon puisqu'elle à perdu Mathieu plus rien ne compte elle peut bien faire n'importe quoi..
1. Lubie n1: comment trouver LE nom

**CHAPITRE I :** Le début d'une lubie _ou_ comment donner un nom à une étente-à-linge.

 **SAMEDI 18 JUILLET 2018. PLEIN HIVER**.

« Sifflez en travaillant, et le balai parait si léger si vous pouvez siff… RAAAh va chi… chiquer le tabac de papy ! Mais qu'elle est la gentille personne qui a mis cette étente-à-linge ici bord… Borice, parce que tout le monde l'aime Borice. Hurlé-je avec toute la grâce commune aux éléphants lesté de deux tonnes de plomb.

—Est-ce que au moins nous connaissons un Borice dans cette famille Tina ! J'aimerais que tu surveille ton langage jeune fille.

—Oui maman, je sais. Soupiré-je.

Elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais je fais des efforts. Regardez ce Borice magnifiquement introduit, on y a vu que du feu. Elle ne veut pas reconnaître mon génie c'est tout. Elle est de mauvaise foi en plus parce que l'on connait bel et bien un Borice mais ça fait quinze ans qu'elle l'a rayé de sa vie alors imaginez maintenant quand je lui dis que mon meilleur ami est gai qu'il s'appelle Borice et qu'il veut devenir pompier. Eh bien elle le vire à coup de poêle et on en parle plus. Sa douce et chaleureuse voix me ramène à la réalité :

—Bien. J'y vais je vais être en retard sinon. Et surtout n'oublie pas…

—Ranger, propre et aucune fête d'aucun ordre ici. J'ai saisi merci.

—Très bien, elle dit en m'embrassant le front, je t'aime ma fille. »

La porte claque et un soupir las m'échappe -encore se dira -t-on. J'entraîne l'étente-à-linge nouvellement nommée Mathieu avec moi, jusque dans l'herbe grasse. J'ai des tâches ménagères à faire.

 **PAS SI LOIN, DANS LE MÊME ESPACE TEMPS SUR LA MÊME PLANETE, ASSIS DANS LE JARDIN DE LA VOISINE REGARDANT AU TRAVERS DE LA HAIE CONNIFERIEUSE, CONNIFUREUSE, CONNIFURIEUSE… DE CONNIFERES! JUSTE A COTE QUOI !**

Deux personnes, habillées de verts dans du tissu qui ressemble à du cuir et… des feuilles, discutent avec animation brandissant un énorme cristal vert au-dessus de leur tête.

« …pas elle !

—Mais enfin LE Cristal ne se trompe jamais. -Ledit cristal étant un jouet en plastique de chez Toisureus* on peut se poser des questions-. S'il dit que s'est-elle alors s'est-elle !

—ÇA ne peut pas être notre… par un malheur au combien opportun qui arrange l'auteur un camion passe et malheureusement -car nous sommes dans un grand malheur brodé de désespoir- nous ne pouvons entendre la fin de cette phrase. »

Au loin résonne « Sifflez en travaillant » et Roger le camionneur caresse affectueusement son tatouage « je t'aime maman » sur fond de cœur rouge. A l'arrière de son camion ladite mère en pièce entourée de dessins où l'on voit un monsieur plongé dans une baignoire la gorge tranchée. Une semaine plus tard nous apprendrons la disparition de Ginette Legros, et de son fils Roger Legros, que tous surnommaient très amicalement Groger, et la mort de monsieur Arthur Legros égorgé dans sa baignoire. Mais là n'est pas notre histoire.

 **DANS SON JARDIN, TOUJOURS ENTRAIN DE SIFFLER UNE PINCE A L'INGE DANS LA BOUCHE MATHIEU EN EQUILIBRE, NOTRE HEROINE :**

« Tiens une pâquerette ! je me baisse pour la cueillir, et en arrache les pétales un par un récitant la comptine, je le mange, je le mange pas, je le mange, je le mange pas, je le mange, je m'arrête le dernier pétale semble se foutre de moi.

« tu le mange pas » semble-t-il rire.

Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres,

« je le mange. »

Finalement le dernier gras-se-pose-là* fini dans mon estomac, ces biscuits c'est mon péché mignon. Par la suite je remets Mathieu sur ses quatre pieds. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, profitant de la brise légère. Le ciel est dégagé et le soleil caresse langoureusement ma peau. Nan sérieux. C'est tellement mièvre. En vérité un gros nuage bouche la lumière et il caille, franchement qui a cru que j'étais une poète. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment je me suis endormie mais toujours est-il que c'est arrivé. Et bizarrement quand je me suis réveillée j'étais ballotée sur une épaule -ma foie plutôt confortable- inconnue. Ma première réaction… comment dire. Pour un kidnapping je suis restée étonnamment calme. Enfin si on considère que rouer de coups un inconnu et hurler dessus se trouve sur les barreaux inférieurs de l'échelle un à dix du calme. Je me dis que les cours de yoga ne préparent pas à ce genre de grand stress et songe que j'aurais mieux fait de prendre la boxe Thaïlandaise quand on me l'a proposé. De toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard. Je vois déjà Mathieu s'étrécir dans mon champ de vision. Au fond je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir et je sombre dans un désespoir aussi profond que la piscine du jardin du cousin d'un copain de la demi-sœur du parrain de mon voisin de droite. Je cesse de me débattre et tombe mollement sur l'épaule de mon ravisseur, qui avait l'air de se fiche comme d'une guigne que je remue dans tous les sens.

 **28 CERMIË DU TROISIEME AGE. DURANT LE LAIRË (soit environ 6000 ans avant la naissance de notre héroïne).**

Un vent rigoureux s'engouffre à l'intérieur du palais d'Imladris. Les murs aux multiples arcades ouvertes laissent entrer l'air d'hiver déterminé à souffler sa froide colère. Seule une pièce est entièrement calfeutrée. Dedans un simple lit occupé par une masse informe gisant sous des draps plutôt fin. Un bruit mat se fait entendre. C'est l'épreuve de trop qui fait céder la résistance de notre bien aimée héroïne et qui la fait se réveiller de manière…

« Va chhhhh… chut.

Oui c'est cela chute, car notre adorable petite guerrière vient de tomber de son lit et s'exhorte à ne pas hurler d'insultes à tout va.

—C'est bon la voix off, dit-elle en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, tu me laisse reprendre la narration de MON histoire. »

Comme l'a si bien dit l'autre je suis tombée, mais ce qu'elle cache c'est que je me suis -lamentablement- cogné le genou dans un des pieds du lit. Et ça ma zette ça fait mal ! La porte s'ouvre brusquement et laisse entrer le vent que la voix off a passé dix minutes à décrire pour bien vous faire comprendre qu'il était froid, voilà. Donc maintenant je me les pèle et l'hurluberlus qui maintient cette saloperie ouverte -cette haine vient d'une longue histoire d'appendice pédestre rencontrant une porte- me regarde la bouche grande ouverte les yeux écarquillés les joues plus rouges que les flammes de l'Enfer un jour de barbecue.

« Plait-il, demandé-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—Je… enfin vous…v-vous êtes. Vous devriez peut-être… je veux dire couvrez-vous.

Je baisse lentement la tête et découvre qu'effectivement je suis en sous-vêtements. J'attrape discrètement le drap et m'enroule dedans. D'où la sensation de froid.

—Voilà ! Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ajoute un sourire ''angélique'' aux lèvres…

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER…DANS LE BUREAU DU GRAND MANITOU DES LIEUX -GRAND MANITOU ATTEINT D'UN LEGER PROBLEME CAPILLAIRE.**

« NAN ! NAN et Renan. Je REFUSE de croire à cette histoire. J'ai atteint la limite des choses auxquelles les débiles peuvent croire. Je me fais capturer par des fétichistes de cristal, soit ça peut arriver. Je change d'époque et revient durant ce que vous appelez le troisième Âge, bon d'accord j'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Je me retrouve dans une citée qui est en totale communion avec la nature, dont les habitants possèdent des oreilles pointues, Aaaah okay disons que je peux y croire. Mais là que le grand manitou des ancêtres de Greenpeace me dise que je dois prendre part à une quête parce que leurs Dieux l'ont dit, je ne peux pas c'est juste TROP ! En plus je suis athée moi, je me suis toujours allègrement foutue de la religion ! Ce serait une vengeance des entités supérieurs, c'est ça ? Mais je n'en veux pas moi de cette quête qui sauverait le monde, je veux juste retrouver Mathieu m'asseoir sur le canapé et attendre la fin de ma vie. » Sur ces dernières paroles pleines de bon sens je fonds en larme.

Elrond me fait asseoir et emprunte un air gêné largement de mise dans cette situation.

« Je comprends votre désarroi mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Des centaines de peuple ont besoin de vous, et des milliards de vies pourront être épargnée grâce à vous. Les dieux l'ont dit à la Dame du conseil blanc. Et maintenant il est de notre devoir de vous préparer à cette quête.

—Je m'en fiche moi de votre conseil blanc ou des vies que je pourrais sauver je ne connais personne et je ne vous dois rien ni à vous ni à qui que ce soit. Je ne viens pas de cette terre et apparemment pas de cet espace-temps alors laissez-moi. Je pleurniche.

—Alors c'est ce que vous êtes, lache-t -il amère, une chose pleurnicharde et cupide. Sous prétexte que vous ne connaissez pas toutes ces personnes elles ne méritent pas de vivre. Ces enfants, ces amant ou même Wilwarin et Adarin. Vous seriez donc à ce point égoïste !

—Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Laissez-moi quelques jours, seule, pour réfléchir à la totale invraisemblance de cette histoire. Mais n'en espérez pas trop, vous m'avez enlevé à ma terre. »

Je sors sans entendre la personne qui s'était cachée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Vous devriez lui dire Elrond. Elle doit savoir pourquoi c'est si important pour elle.

—Elle n'est pas prête, trop immature, et cela ferait tout échouer.

—Les secrets n'ont jamais menés nulle part mon ami. »

Une robe grise disparut derrière la porte.

 **30 CERMIË DU TROISIEME AGE. TOUJOURS DURANT LE LAIRË.**

Deux jours, c'est ce qu'il m'a fallu pour digérer cette histoire rocambolesque. J'en ai d'ailleurs profités pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Wilwarin et Adarin c'est eux qui m'avaient séparée de l'elfe pervers alors que je tentais d'obtenir des informations. Plutôt rapide, mais j'ai bien dû ouvrir les yeux. Franchement une citée aussi magnifique peuplée d'elfes dont personne n'aurait jamais entendu parlé, absolument impossible. C'est justement après une nuit passée à parler avec Adi donc sans sommeil que j'ai décidé de confronter le seigneur Elrond. Parce que j'ai bien commencé à croire à son histoire mais il va lui falloir force de persuasion pour m'intégrer à cette fichue quête.

« Vous semblez préoccupée Asëa ? Je relève vivement la tête.

Un elfe -Ô surprise- brun se dresse devant moi. Wilwarin me scrute un sourire collé aux lèvres. C'est fou mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir déplacée à côté de ces êtres si aériens, oui je ne peux pas dire parfait -parce que certains se trimballent un sacré bagage de connerie quand même. Nan mais sérieusement je dois me déplacer nue pied pour ne pas faire de bruit dans les couloirs, tandis qu'eux portent des chaussures avec de semelles en bois, et ils ne font pas de bruit. PAS-UN-SEUL-MICRO-BRUIT.

—Messire… Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis. Vous vous sentiriez comment à ma place. On m'a très gentiment enlevée, puis ordonné de me tenir bien tranquille. Avant de m'annoncer que je devrais partir dans une quête pour contrer le mal qui gangrène votre planète. Dont je n'ai absolument rien à carrer.

Il eut un sourire contrit.

—Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr.

—Mellonmin, il dit avec cette fois ci un sourire navré, je ne peux pas dire que je vous comprends car j'avoue n'avoir jamais été dans une telle situation, mais le seigneur Elrond ne prendrez pas tant soin de vous, si vous n'aviez pas un rôle important à jouer dans cette quête. S'il le fait c'est que vous pouvez faire pencher la balance. Et cette quête doit certainement vous apporter quelque chose. »

Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre d'un couloir arrivant à la perpendiculaire du notre -Vous la sentez arriver hein, la grosse connerie. Je me tourne face au son, curieuse, soudain une masse sombre me bouscule et je tombe brutalement sur Wilwarin. Après un moment de flottement je tâtonne pour me relever mais mes mains rencontrent un torse, très musclés le torse, très très musclés. Deux bras tout aussi musclés m'enserrent et je manque d'étouffer.

« …Air. J'ai besoin d'air. LAISSEZ-MOI RESPIRER PUTAIN !

—Vocabulaire ! »

Ça s'est signé messire Wilwarin qui bouge sous… moi. D'accord dit comme ça c'est étrange, mais être prise en sandwich entre deux beaux mâles ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Je me sens soulevée par deux bras qui ne se desserrent que légèrement. Mes yeux suivent un cou puis des lèvres étonnement retroussée dans un sourire, puis un nez absolument magnifique, et enfin tombent sur deux yeux parfaitement sublimes, d'un rouge vermeil pétillant qui fait manquer un battement à mon cœur. J'entends vaguement mon brun attitré se lever derrière moi.

« Rîsmin* c'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer.

—Percuter aurait été un terme plus approprié, fais-je remarquer.

—Eloigne-toi d'elle Guruthos, tu n'as aucun droit de toucher l'adaneth. Les ordres sont pourtant clair. Cingle Wilwarin.

—Pour l'instant muindormin*. Pour l'instant… »

Il part me saluant avec un sourire -oh mon dieu ce sourire- que je pourrais passer des heures à décrire si je ne devais pas avancer dans cette fichue histoire. Je redescends lentement sur terre, plus vive depuis que des éclairs sont passé dans l'air. Borice de cuillère* que s'est-il passé entre eux pour que règne une telle atmosphère. Mon Apollon s'éloigne toujours, je devine un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que je me retourne vers Wiloui en quête de réponse. Il se retourne lui aussi et me plante au milieu de ce couloir, alors que je ne sais absolument pas où est le bureau du seigneur Elrond. Je tourne sur moi-même cherchant la direction adéquat un air benêt sur le visage*.

 **TOUJOURS LE 30 CERMIË DU TROISIEME AGE. TOUJOURS DURANT LE LAIRË. FINALEMENT DANS LE BUREAU D'ELROND EN TOUTE IMPUNITE BIEN SÛR.**

« Mais enfin Monseigneur je ne lui ai presque rien fait à votre garde. Et puis de toute façon c'était légitime j'avais besoin de réponse. Plaidais-je en remuant les bras, Le seigneur en était finalement venu à me poser LA question. THE question chez les englishs.

—J'ai entendu le sire Megildure crier jusque dans mon bureau, bureau qui se trouve à l'opposé de l'aile des soins pour justement être au calme. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait à mon garde Asëa. A moins que je ne doive vous appeler Áya* à présent.

Je fis une grimace sûrement peu gracieuse au vu du sourcil relevé de mon interlocuteur.

—Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos gardes ne supportent pas la torture psychologique… une tape sur la tête me rappelle à l'ordre, Monseigneur Elrond. »

Il sourit satisfait. Depuis que j'ai accepté de participer à sa fameuse quête, il tente de me rentrer les soi-disant bonnes manières à coup de règle en bois ou de claque derrière la tête. On aura beau dire mais c'est fourbe comme façon de faire. Enfin je veux dire il a son beau sourire angélique et ses mots tout gentil emplis de sagesse. Puis tout d'un coup sort le vieux démon lubrique autrefois enfoui sous la calvitie*. Ce seigneur Elrond est… il-il est…les mots me manque pour décrire cet ignominie -je le trouve plutôt bien conservé pour son âge moi. En plus il m'a fait kidnapper ! Bon d'accord je l'avoue je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que c'est lui qui, bien plus haut, m'a interrompu dans mon interrogatoire. J'étais à un cheveu de comprendre pourquoi on m'avait soudainement arraché à mon très cher Mathieu, mais non bien sûr plutôt que de parler comme tout être normal ce fichu sire Megilbole* s'était tout bonnement mis à hurler. Comme ça sans raison. Il avait ameuté tous les gardes de l'aile et même le seigneur du lieu.

« Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que vous avez fait à un de mes soldats madame. Rétorqua Elrond avec un air suspicieux.

—Vous ne préférez pas que je vous montre plutôt. Ça sera disons… plus ludique.

—CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas prudent. Expliquez-moi plutôt.

Je croche le bras du seigneur -un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres- et l'entraine dans une balade vers je ne sais où.

—Connaissez-vous les chatouille Monseigneur Elrond ? »

* * *

Un chapitre un! D'ailleurs je vais vous faire ma première fausse promesse: je vais tenter de tenir un délai d'une semaine entre chaque publication! Ca c'est fait. Sachant que je commence à écrire (c'est pas vraiment ma toute première histoire, mais disons que c'est la première à laquelle j'attache autant d'importance et de plaisir à écrire) j'aurais sûrement un peu de mal à tenir certaines promesse, c'est aussi une histoire d'emploi du temps, écrire un chapitre me prend énormément de temps je peux passer des heures à chercher une tournure de phrase pour peu qu'elle ne me plaise pas, pour les délais vous êtes prévenu(e)(s). Je vous laisse avec le lexique et quelques précisions, qui sont normalement dans l'ordre, de toute façon j'ai fait un rappel de chaque définitions! A la semaine prochaine normalement!

Toisureus : je n'ai pas spécialement envie de devoir de l'argent à ladite marque puisque je n'en ai pas.

Gras-se-pose-là : pour certains la meilleure marque de biscuit au monde.

Asea= bénédiction en elfique

Aya= peur en elfique

48 Lairë= soit le 28 juillet

Hrívë= correspond à l'hiver.

Rîsmin : Rîs =reine accompagnée du possessif min qui signifie mon ou ma.

Borice de cuillère= celui qui trouve l'expression cachée derrière ces mots gagne un autel à son effigie.

Megilbole : je l'avoue j'assume moyennement cette blague.

La calvitie d'Elrond : je vais rendre à César ce qui est à César et faire un disclamer pour cette blague qui appartient à katsuri-san qui écrivait la merveilleuse fiction Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls par des Nulles.

Muindormin : mon frère (min=mon)

*Air benêt… Non ça fait pas du tout vieille mémère qui passe ses journées à lire du Chateaubriand. J'avoue que j'utilise régulièrement nonobstant dans mes tournures, mais ma bêta qui est en vacances assez souvent dans l'année à tendance à les effacer surligner en rouge le vide qu'elle a laissé et bien préciser à côté (oui-oui à côté du surlignage, elle aussi est assez spéciale) « pas nonobstant malgré que ou bien mais, arrête avec tes expressions moyenâgeuse ». Nonobstant (tiens celle-là elle est pour toi tatie faute d'orthographe) je continue à utiliser ces « tournures de phrases moyenâgeuses » que je trouve tout à fait appropriées dans le contexte. Je tiens à préciser que ma bêta est de nouveau partie en vacance que donc ce chapitre est à moitié corrigé et que je vais embaucher quelqu'un d'autre.

Je m'excuse d'une quelconque erreur dans les traductions françaises elfique et de l'ordre absolument pas correct de ce lexique. J'ai aussi épluché tous les sites traitant de la chronologie du seigneur des anneaux j'ai relu les bouquins, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y a des erreurs dans la chronologie, donc ne m'en voulez pas j'ai cherché autant que j'ai pu. Et je demande pardon à tous les Renan de la planète pour la blague absolument par spirituelle que j'ai fait avec leur nom. Sur ciao ce !

Comment ça mes notes de bas de pages sont plus longues que mon texte ?


	2. Chapitre Bonus:comment trouver LE cadeau

Chapitre bonus ou comment faire dans le très original pour un chapitre spécial noël! En plus c'est pas super long. En espérant que ça vous plaise on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE BONUS:** _Comment se souvenir de l'esprit de Noël..._

« RAAAAAAh put-ois! »

Ça c'est la faute d'Adarin qui vient d'ouvrir les rideaux alors que pour une fois je pouvais dormir tranquillement jusqu'à pas d'heure. Je suis sûre qu'elle sourit et qu'elle est fière de sa connerie.

« Allez ! Debout madame, n'oubliez pas que vous avez promis à messire Wilwarin de venir voir Mithrandir pour lui présenter des excuses.

—Mais je suis certaine qu'il ne s'en souvient plus le vieux sénile, c'était il y a soixante-dix ans ce truc en plus, et ça ne le concernait même pas c'était entre moi et se fichu et grossier nain !

—Comment osez-vous parler ainsi du grand mage gris ! De plus ces nains étaient nos invités vous auriez dû vous abstenir.

—D'accord c'est bon je me lève ! Mais je refuse de porter cette chose horrible ! je criais en désignant le divan. C'est absolument hors de question, pantalon ou rien du tout. »

Adarin prit une adorable couleur pivoine, savoir que les elfes étaient des êtres totalement prudes me sert chaque jour de ma vie.

—D'accord, un pantalon. Ô par les dieux si le seigneur Elrond savait, s'il savait ! »

Je m'habille en vitesse le temps que Adarin jure sur tous les dieux, connu et inconnu, de mon manque de manière et d'à quel point j'étais capable d'être inconvenante.

—Dis ! Tu penses que Radagast passera nous voir bientôt ? »

Je l'adore ce type, j'ai déjà essayer de faire une course avec un de ses lapins une fois, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu avec un sourire mutin et une tasse de thé lorsque je suis arrivée au bout de la citée. Il me semble d'ailleurs que la bourse de Radagast était beaucoup pleine de Vieux Toby que lorsqu'il était arrivé. C'est un grand fou ce type, il était furieux quand une délégation d'homme est venue et a proprement déloger une colonie de hérisson, on a passé la soirée à trouver un autre endroit pour les petites bêtes qui m'adorent !

—Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que le seigneur a envoyé des lettres aux magiciens pour traiter d'une affaire urgente, peut-être viendra-t-il à cette occasion. »

Je sifflote alors que je sens quelqu'un nous rejoindre en essayant d'être discret le problème c'est que j'ai acquis une oreille surhumaine à force d'être entourée de silence. J'envoie mon genou dans le visage de Wilwarin qui allait tenter de m'attraper pour m'embêter, il semble surpris mai bloque ma jambe avec une aisance unique aux elfes.

—JOYEUX NOËL ! Je hurle presque certaine que le seigneur des lieux a dû m'entendre.

—JOYEUX NOËL ! Rit-il »

Adarin glousse, et un grand sourire fend le visage de Wilwarin.

« Je me souviens le jour où tu avais tenté de nous expliquer ce que ça signifiait. C'était six mois après ton arrivée. Et sur le coup tout le monde t'avait ignorée, jusqu'à ce que tu décores l'arbre qui faisait face au bureau du seigneur Elrond avec tes sous-vêtements !

—Et maintenant tous les ans on décore ce même arbre, mais avec autre chose que mes sous-vêtements, tant mieux d'ailleurs, juste pour me faire plaisir puisque Noël ne correspond pas du tout à vos traditions ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on parle de magie de Noël ! »

Un léger sentiment d'euphorie s'empare de moi, j'ai déjà confectionné tous les cadeaux que je devais offrir, exception faite de celui d'Elrond, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'idées suffisamment bonne. Ou bien j'ai une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle plaise aux mœurs de son ''entourage''. Mais depuis quand je me soucis de ce que pense les autres ? Je sors de mes réflexions et aperçois au loin disparaître une robe grise.

—HEY ! Le vieux monsieur en gris attendez ! J'ai des excuses à vous faire, même si je pense que c'est injustifié ! »

Un bout de chapeau pointu fait son apparition, suivit du mage tout entier fendu d'un immense sourire.

—Dame Tina, quel plaisir. Dame Adarin, sire Wilwarin. Dit-il en hochant solennellement la tête. Je vois que dame Adarin est toujours aussi à cheval sur la politesse.

—En plus ça fait soixante-dix balais que ça s'est passé on aurait pu passer l'éponge, je gromèle. Du coup je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir était grossière avec Bombur lors du passage de cette étrange compagnie sur ces terres.

—Bien si c'était tout je vais me reposer un peu avant le Banquet de ce soir.

—Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartement Gandalf ! »

A vrai dire c'est juste un prétexte pour savoir où il dort, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour lui et un pour Radagast. Je vais leur déposer lorsqu'ils seront tous à la fête. Et quand ils rentreront tadaaam ! Surprise ! Après ça je n'aurais plus qu'à faire le cadeau du grand manitou. Cette année sera géniale encore. Je me sens un peu nostalgique des Noël de mon ancienne vie, les amis la famille, l'immense sapin et puis les cadeaux. Quand j'y repense mon cœur se réchauffe, et j'ai l'irrépressible envie de pleurer. Je me demande ce que fait maman maintenant. Ça fait longtemps, très longtemps maintenant, peut-être que le temps s'écoule différemment ici et là-bas, comme ça lorsque je rentrerais elle sera toujours là à m'attendre.

« Vous semblez perdue dans le passé madame, ne remontez pas trop loin au risque de rester coincée.

—Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens, je ris. J'ai un peu de mal à lâcher prise avec le passé, j'avoue. Mais parfois ça fait du bien de se raccrocher aux bons souvenirs.

—Il est tout aussi bon de s'en créer de nouveau. »

Il s'arrête face à une porte et me salut. Je repars le cœur léger glaner les quelques dernières choses dont j'ai besoin pour mon dernier cadeau.

Le reste de la journée passe étonnement vite et je me retrouve dans une robe d'un vert chatoyant, avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. Je fais acte de présence à cette soirée, saluant à droite à gauche. Tout est sublime, et l'ambiance est plutôt festive pour une fête elfique. J'attends que l'agitation se fasse avant de m'éclipser pour jouer la mère noël.

Plus tard alors que les étoiles semblaient scintiller d'ivresse, on entendit les cris ravis de Wilwarin, ceux outrés d'Adarin, le rire grave d'un certain mage gris. Et penché à sa fenêtre le chef de ces terres, pensif un léger sourire collé aux lèvres, dans ses mains une figurine grossière en bois. Bien que l'objet ne soit pas un chef-d'œuvre cela le touchait beaucoup, dessus était représenté un homme et ses trois enfants ainsi que quelques détails de nature. La famille c'était tout ce ue représentait noël.

« Joyeux Noël à vous Adaneth. »

* * *

Coucou! Un petit chapitre bonus comme ça par pure charité, après-tout c'est bientôt NOËL! Du coup je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour poster un chapitre qui n'a aucune influence sur l'histoire, mais avec quelques références aussi subtile que des éléphants drogués dont les deux pattes arrières auraient été attachées ensemble. J'espère que les fautes d'orthographes ne vous ont pas trop arrachés les yeux, j'avoue que je me suis relue mais mon cerveau est parti en vacances pour une durée indéterminée. Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et à lundi!


	3. Lubie n2: comment oublier

**Bonjour bonjour! Un chapitre 2 tout beau tout frais. Bonne lecture!**

 **RAR:** (comment adopter le jargon des écrivains de l'informatique)

Guest: Quand j'ai vu ta review oulala tu peux pas savoir dans quel état j'étais. Donc un gros merci tout d'abord. Ensuite je te remercie encore une fois parce que cette review est constructive et je prends bien en note tout ce que tu me dis, je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire drôle car c'est le but premier. Ensuite pour la narration je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit plus bizarre (je sais pas comment le dire j'espère que tu me comprends). Finalement pour les détails un peu trop lourd je dois avouer qu'on m'a déjà fait la réflexion et je tente tant bien que mal de corriger ça. Encore une fois un énorme merci!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II:** Une lubie oubliée _ou_ comment penser à autres choses le temps de quelques semaines...

 **4 URIME DURANT LE LAIRË. TROIS HEURES D'HORREURS DURANT LESQUELS LA NARRATRICE SE TORD DE RIRE, ET HURLE DES INSANITÉS PAS DU TOUT JOLIES.**

« Plus haut votre garde ! Vos genoux ! fléchissez voyons ! Le bras ! Maintenez votre buste ! j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je vous dis entre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre !

« Maintenez votre dos droit enfin, vous êtes une dame ! Non ! Pas comme ça la tasse de thé ! Avec grâce voyons, on ne s'affale pas ! Rentrez vos épaules. Pas tant malheureuse ! Mais m'écoutez-vous par les valaris ! »

« Im veren le gevendi* ! PAS Im' verront le vendredi ! Faites un effort articulez ! Non la Lothlorien et Mirkwood ne sont pas les mêmes contrées ! Combien de fois faut-il vous le répéter pour que votre petite tête vide l'assimile par les valaris ! Prêtez-vous attention à ce que je vous dis au moins ! »

Je renonce c'est fini ! Et on ne m'y prendra plus. Jamais, mais alors jamais plus je n'accepterais de quête donnée par des elfes calvitieux* je le jure sur tout l'or de l'éminent et grand saligaud Cortès. Ce monsieur Haldir peut bien se mettre ses coutelas et son épée longue là où je pense, jamais plus je ne mettrais la main sur une arme contendante. J'ai beau grandement apprécier dame Arwen avec son balai coincé là où je pense, elle peut bien garder sa bien séance et son port altier. Et Wilwarin je l'ai aimé ce messire ou que sais-je encore, mais maintenant c'est fini ! J'en peu plus de ses livres de grammaire et de ses rouleaux de parchemin, il peut bien se les carrer là où je pense. Oui ils finiront tous avec un truc coincé quelque part et ALORS ! D'ailleurs je vais en informer le seigneur Elrond tout de suite. Je suis a boutte* !

« TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

—Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu frapper, plutôt que de crier ''toc, toc, toc'' madame. Que me vaut le privilège de votre entretient. »

Vous voyez l'état de la soupape lorsque la cocotte est sous-tension, ça doit à peu près être mon état. En tout cas pas trop loin de l'explosion.

« Oh ! mais trois fois rien mon seigneur. Juste deux ou trois choses comme ces leçons auxquelles ont me force à assister alors que c'est une véritable torture ! Je n'en peux plus. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'abandonne. J'ai toujours été très assidue dans mes leçons et devoirs mais là c'est tout simplement inhumain. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne peut subir cette torture sans se révolter. »

Ou-lala Elrond fait les gros yeux. J'aurais manqué à l'étiquète par hasard **-** nan ça va, tu viens juste voir le seigneur des lieux pour l'emmerder avec une histoire de cours mais sinon c'est bon continu **-** ok j'ai eu un doute pendant un instant.

« Aya vous êtes insup-incorrigible. Ces tortures comme vous dites sont absolument essentielles. Vous devez pouvoir vous comporter en société, savoir vous battre pour ne pas être un fardeau durant cette quête, et vous vous devez d'avoir un minimum de connaissances. De plus vos leçons n'ont commencées que depuis trois heures.

—C'est déjà beaucoup trop ! Les instructeurs que vous m'avez donnés sont des monstres !

—Arrêtez de pleurnicher et faites ce qu'on vous dit pour une fois ça vous changera. Vous devez faire un effort, ce sont des enjeux importants pour votre réputation et votre sécurité, alors cessez de faire l'enfant, et mettez-vous au travail un bonne fois pour toute que je n'en entende plus parler ! »

Sur ces paroles je fus mise à la porte. Ronchonnant mais avec les idées éclaircies. Je devrais peut-être prendre sur moi pour une fois, et faire des efforts comme il l'a conseillé. Je partis en réfléchissant sauvagement sans me douter de la conversation se tenant dans le bureau du seigneur des lieux.

« Vous l'appréciez cette petite n'est-ce pas.

—Ne posez pas de questions rhétoriques Mithrandil, j'ai peur pour elle, elle est dans un monde dont elle ignore tout et j'ai fait la promesse de la préparer. »

Elrond porta rapidement un verre de vin à ses lèvres, un besoin de se détendre urgent.

« Je comprends. Ménagez-la tout de même. Un léger silence passe, avant qu'il ne reprenne un peu plus sérieux.

—Je persiste d'ailleurs à croire que vous devriez lui dire la vérité, qu'elle ne s'attache pas trop à vous mon ami. Il serait triste qu'une désillusion la frappe.

—J'y songerais Mithrandil, mais pas tout de suite. Préservons-la encore un peu.

—Votre discours à ce sujet change chaque fois. Auriez-vous peur par hasard ? »

Un léger rire secoua le mage gris.

« Vous ne portez pas souvent le masque du méchant dans l'histoire, Thranduil est bien plus adapté à ce rôle. Vous n'auriez pas dû jouer cette quête à la courte paille mon ami. Vous n'avez jamais eu de chance, et vous m'avez fait perdre une coquette somme face à dame Galadriel. »

Il s'éclipse dans un rire léger laissant un Elrond dépité, affalé sur son bureau un verre de vin vide dans la main.

 **UN PEU PLUS TARD DANS LA SEMAINE DANS LA COURS D'ENTRAÎNEMENTS D'IMLADRIS, DEUX PERSONNES EN MOUVEMENTS VIF TRÈS VIF, DEUX AUTRES BEAUCOUP MOINS VIF, VOIR MÊME TRÈS LENT.**

« Plus vite encore ! votre garde plus haute, voilà c'est cela. Maintenez vos jambes écartées. Plus encore, vous ne devez jamais être dans une position qui menacerait votre équilibre. Prenez des initiatives surprenez votre adversaire !

—Haldir pitié, juste une seconde. J'ai terriblement besoin d'eau.

—Un ennemi ne s'arrêtera pas de combattre parce que vous avez soif ou encore parce que votre ongle vient de se casser. Il faut améliorer votre endurance ma dame. »

L'entrainement s'acheva par une chute magnifique de ma part, n'ayant pas pris soin de repositionner mes jambes pour parer une attaque bien trop rapide et violente à mon gout. Je soupçonne Haldir d'avoir voulu écourter l'entrainement pour batifoler dans les bains publics.

Je suis convoquée par Elrond dans vingt minutes pour rencontrer un personnage important. Il m'a d'ailleurs longuement questionnée sur mes capacités en sindarin. Ça n'a pas d'importance réelle j'ai le temps de me décrasser et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ça devient juste parfaitement bizarre lorsqu'une demie douzaine de suivante sont dans ma chambre à se presser pour trouver une robe et une coiffure adéquat. Là je commence sérieusement à me questionner sur l'importance de la -ou des- personnes que je vais rencontrer. On sort une dizaine de flacon différent en me bousculant dans un bain. Puis on m'enserre dans un corset qui m'empêche de respirer, et une robe en satin passe devant mes yeux avant qu'un velours vert ne tombe sur mes épaules, des mains s'affairent dans mes cheveux les fixant en une coiffure sophistiqué piquée de fleurs blanches. Après ça je suis expulsée dans le bureau d'Elrond dans le bruit sulfureux des robes frottant le sol. Ce qui vient de se passer me parait totalement irréel. Et je dois rentrer avec une tête choquée dans la pièce, puisqu'un rire se fait entendre -tu ne songes même pas que c'est peut-être que tu as l'air ridicule. J'analyse rapidement l'endroit avant de remarquer trois paires d'yeux. ''Bien Séance'' clignote en rouge dans ma tête.

« Mes seigneurs, dis-je en m'inclinant.

—Dame Tina, je vous présente le seigneur Thranduil et son fils le prince Legolas. Nous avons… disons… Besoin de vous entretenir de certaines choses. »

Ça c'est la première phrase que mes parents m'ont sortie lorsqu'ils ont divorcé. Faut pas croire mais j'en garde un très mauvais souvenir. C'est vrai ça traumatise quand deux adultes te regardent en souriant avec des étoiles dans les yeux et qu'ils arrivent quand même à lancer des pics acerbes entre deux « tu sais papa et maman t'aiment toujours, mais entre eux c'est plus comme autrefois », souvent derrière on trouve le fameux « Oui c'est sûr ! avant tu m'emmenais à la plage ou en rendez-vous amoureux, maintenant tu gardes ça pour ton gigolo ! » -Avec des variantes selon les parents et la situation. Alors c'est sûr que j'ai pas tellement confiance là tout de suite.

« Il se peut que certaines de ces choses ne te plaisent pas. »

Et ça c'est la deuxième phrase qu'a sorti mon père lors de ce jour fastueux. Double croix Elrond il ne vous reste plus que deux essais avant d'être éliminé par le jury. Tiens d'ailleurs depuis quand le seigneur Elrond me tutoie-t-il ?

« Il serait sûrement mieux que tu t'asseyes. Et que tu prennes ce verre d'eau. »

Allez deux croix en plus, vous êtes éliminé cher ami. En plus votre sourire est crispé et pas du tout naturel.

« Et si vous en veniez au fait mon seigneur, susurre sournoisement celui appelé Thranduil, j'ai comme l'impression que notre invitée est plus détendue que vous.

—Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus en colère que lorsque vous m'avez enlevée. Les épaules d'Elrond s'effondre.

—Soit. Lorsque je vous ai expliqué le pourquoi de votre venue sur cette terre, il y a quelque chose que j'ai passé sous silence à propos de la prédiction de dame Galadriel, car cette partie nous reste très obscure. Elle indiquait bel et bien qu'une aide future serait à venir, seulement, cette personne devrait s'offrir à la communauté. On n'a pas encore bien saisi les tenants et les aboutissants de cette visions, quoique certains aient déjà tirés des conclusions hâtives. »

Un léger regard vers Thranduil qui haussait un sourcil suggestif m'appris ces conclusions. Note à moi-même ne pas rester seule dans une pièce avec ce tyran narcissique et frétillant*. Il reprit :

« J'espère seulement qu'un dessein funeste ne vous attend pas. »

Un silence morbide tombe sur l'assemblée. Merci monseigneur Elrond je me sens tout de suite plus à l'aise et rassurée.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous m'envoyez me battre face à une entité supérieure, en étant préparée le strict minimum, avec pour seul indice et chemin de conduite une prédiction dont on ne comprend pas le sens. D'accord, oui en effet tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours rêvé de partir pour une quête extrêmement dangereuse dont l'issue est absolument incertaine. Ça plairait à un milliard de personne sur cette fichue planète ! »

J'attrape une coupe dans le cabinet d'Elrond débouche sa carafe d'un mouvement vif avant de me servir une grande rasade de la boire d'un seul coup de me resservir un verre relever la tête et silencieusement proposer un verre aux elfes présents dans la pièce qui me regardent les yeux ronds. Sans réaction de leur part je suppose qu'ils n'en veulent pas vide à nouveau ma coupe avant de me resservir de boucher à nouveau la carafe la ranger m'assoir et soupirer.

« Enfin je suppose que je ne peux plus dire non repartir chez moi et faire comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

—En effet c'est un peu tard. »

Oh mais c'est qu'il parle le mignon*. J'ai parlé à voix haute c'est ça, je dis pas ça à cause du regard furibond d'Elrond ou de l'air outré dudit mignon. Apparemment ce mot à le même sens partout, oui parce que j'ai découvert que mes hôtes ne connaissent pas certains mots de notre langage, le français et l'italien leur sont d'ailleurs totalement étranger. En revanche, ils parlent anglais avec quelques nuances. Une voix profonde s'élève dans mon dos et me fait frissonner :

« Il serait dommage que vous nous quittiez de si bonne heure, j'ai mémoire que les banquets d'Elrond sont magistraux, de plus vos talents pourraient nous être utile.

—Mithrandil ça faisait un moment, tiens depuis quand Elrond marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante ? Que voulez-vous encore ? »

Incisif Elrond qui est cet homme qui semble vous déranger en cet instant ? J'essaie de me tourner pour apercevoir le fauteur de trouble mais l'alcool faisant son chemin dans mes veines ma tête tangue et je manque me ramasser face au sol alors que me fesses glissent de mon siège.

« Trois fois rien mon cher je prenais des nouvelles en passant, avant de me diriger vers la comté voir un vieil ami qui pourrait m'offrir un logis pour une nuit. »

La comté, si ce n'est que ça il n'aura pas de problème à trouver un logis les hobbits sont réputés pour leurs accueilles chaleureux.

—Bien maintenant que vous avez des nouvelles vous pouvez partir, Lindir fera préparer un cheval pour vous. »

Elrond voyons soyez moins impatient il est bien évident que vous ne voulez pas que je voie cet invité inattendu ! Laissez-moi encore quelques secondes le temps de me retourner. Je réussi tant bien que mal à me tortiller pour voir l'inconnu mais plus personne ne se tenait derrière moi. Je retiens les jurons qui me viennent. Elrond à un sourire satisfait lorsque je me retourne.

« J'ai peur de paraître impolie mais tout le monde s'en fou, donc messieurs si nous n'avons plus d'autres surprises à dévoiler j'ai bien peur de devoir m'envoler vers une autre leçon qui me semble plus intéressante que ce qui nous tenait lieu de discussion. »

Je fais la courbette de politesse et m'enfuie pour aller décuver dans ma chambre. Les piliers de la cour défilent à ma droite le vent frais ravive mes esprits.

« Tina ma chérie ! »

Cette voix… je pile net, je tourne furieusement sur moi cherchant l'origine de ces paroles.

« Tina où es-tu ? »

Je cherche si frénétiquement que la terre tangue. Rien. Elle n'est nulle part et pourtant sa voie résonne, étonnée d'abord.

« TINAAAAA ! Où es-tu ! Tina ! »

Puis effrayée par la suite, je la vois presque courir partout pour me chercher mai elle n'est pas là. Pas une minute je ne songe que ça peut être dû à l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité. Sa voix est trop vraie elle est forcément là… Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Ma voie s'élève désespérée :

« MAMAN ! »

Eraillée. Je cherche encore même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas là, tout bouge dans une espèce d'asynchronisme étrange, ma tête brûle, mes idées crament. La fontaine semble exploser dans un glouglou démoniaque. Puis mes jambes s'arrêtent, mes yeux convergent vers mon nez, et l'incendie débordent de ma tête pour tout engloutir avant que le néant prenne place.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez gardé de la place pour le jour de l'an! Je reviens avec ce petit chapitre, j'ai cherché et cherché et encore cherché comment introduire ma prédiction et tindin une petit discussion avec Thranduil et c'était réglé! Sur ce je vous laisse avec les deux trois précisions et traductions! La bise.

Ps: je déplore l'impossibilité de faire des alinéas sur ce site...

*Im veren le gevendi= (je crois, ce me semble, je suppose me souvenir que ça veut dire) heureux de vous rencontrer, alors après c'est de l'approximation j'ai pas encore passé mon master en elfique.

*Calvitieux= à comprendre « personne atteinte de calvitie ».

*Boutte= merci les québécois à qui je fais un gros bisou, parce qu'ils ont inventés les recettes pompettes. Comment ça j'ai pas préciser ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais enfin ce sont des personnes bourrée qui ont prononcé ce mot vous pensez vraiment que c'est viable ?

*comment elle a trop bien cerné Thranduil dès le début narcissique et tyrannique… franchement chapeau bas !

*mignon= dit du coquin d'un roi (le jouet s***** du king quoi)


	4. lubie n3: comment apprécier

Bonjour!

Eh bien qu'elle semaine pourrie! Je viens seulement de récupérer internet. Apparemment on peut survivre à une semaine sans connexion. Sur ce un grand merci aux followers reviewers et à tous ceux que j'ai oublié. Et bonne lecture. Oui oui bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III:** comment passer du coq à l'âne ou le brouhaha insupportable d'une compagnie...

 **JOUR ET DATE INDÉTERMINÉE, ENDROIT INCONNU, HEROINE DANS LE VAGUE QUELQUE CHOSE ÉTRANGE SE TRAME.**

Tout est vague flou. Le sol est mou, l'air bouillant et un océan se déchaîne dans ma tête. Une sensation visqueuse, presque poisse, m'enveloppe. Une effervescence étrange règne alors que mes yeux se décollent dans un plop cartoonesque. Je suis aveuglée par la blancheur des lieux. Un homme immense me surplombe, une barbe descend presque à ma hauteur. Une lueur mélancolique semble attachée à ses yeux.

« Il était temps winime. Ton aura avait disparu depuis trop longtemps. Tu dois rétablir les signes. Le temps presse. »

Et en un rien de temps tout s'éteint. Plus de blanc, ni d'homme à la longue barbe. Rien que du noir et une atmosphère étouffante. Une lueur oppressante rouge, et un feu irradiant. C'est étouffant, je suffoque. Un bruit s'élève, ça ressemble à un rire… Nan en fait c'est un rire, qui se veut démoniaque. C'est un peu cliché, enfin ça reste mon avis. Une envie de rire monte en moi. Sérieusement si dans deux secondes, on m'apprend que je viens de rencontrer le grand méchant de cet univers, je risque d'exploser de rire et de ne pas m'en remettre. L'atmosphère retombe tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vexé l'entité.

« Madame, réveillez-vous il est temps. Vous avez suffisamment paressé.

—Adarin ? Qu-es-cisse passe…

—Vous vous êtes évanouie. Les soigneurs disent que vous en avez trop fait ces derniers temps. Alors il faut que vous vous reposiez. »

Elle sort de la chambre sur ces mots. Le temps passe lentement, dans le silence absolu. J'ai essayé vingt-trois virgule cinq fois d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. Du coup je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Tandis que je fais un énième tour, une marque m'interpelle juste sous mon oreille.

« Ça… n'était pas là avant. »

J'examine la marque sous toutes les coutures. On aurait dit une espèce de hiéroglyphe, de forme circulaire contenant une barre en son centre. Aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que les marques étranges apparaissant comme ça du jour au lendemain, ça n'est pas normale et ça promet des ennuis. Je passe un certain temps à vérifier mon corps, mais aucune autre marque n'a l'air d'être apparue sur ma peau.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant Adaneth ?

—Les fils de papa ! Wilwarin tu ne peux pas entrer chez les gens comme ça sans prévenir ! J'ai bien failli mourir, sale moucheron mal essuyé !

Quelque chose ressemblant à 'pfrumhaproumpkjre' s'élève dans la pièce. C'est supposé être un rire ça ? Nan mais là… enfin juste… Wiloui vient de briser tout le charme de elfes. C'est tellement étrange que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son rire. Le temps s'arrête un peu et les ennuis s'envolent. Wilwarin s'approche de moi et son rire se calme, son air se fait plus sérieux. Son visage se rapproche du miens, ça devient trop bizarre pour moi. Soudain je tilt, la marque…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'est sa voix qui s'élève, je réponds quoi moi ? J'en ai aucune fichtre idée.

« Pour tout dire je n'en sais rien. C'était déjà là quand je me suis levée. Je me demande ce que c'est. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Ouah Médor fait pipi dans le couloir' je suis dans le bureau d'Elrond, subissant une auscultation presque malsaine.

« On dirait les anciens pictogrammes utilisés par les Hauts Elfes Noldor. Malheureusement celui-ci ne me dit rien. Il faudrait demander à Mithrandil. »

Un silence gênant s'installe dans la pièce. Elrond toujours penché sur mon cou et Wilwarin l'air soucieux. Je réfléchis intensément dessinant distraitement le symbole. Avant que quelque chose me frappe et qu'un rire m'échappe. A mieux y regarder ce petit dessin ressemblait à un bouton power.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nous faire partager ton hilarité Tin'.

—En fait c'est juste que ça ressemble étrangement à un pictogramme de mon époque.

—Et il signifie quoi ce dessin ? demande suspicieux Wiloui

—Ça sert à mettre en route des machines, entre autres. Je me demande si on peut m'allumer et m'éteindre. »

J'avance ma main vers la marque et appuie dessus, mais rien ne se passe. Je me lève de la table forçant Elrond à reculer. Et fuie vers le couloir en courant avant d'hurler :

« Je suis en retard ! »

 **QUELQUES INSTANTS PLUS TARD, DANS LE CENTRE D'ENTRAÎNEMENT A SOUFFRIR LE MARTYR UN HALDIR PLUS QUE RAVI AUX FESSES !**

« Eh bien ceci aura le mérite de vous apprendre la ponctualité Adaneth !

—Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est monseigneur Elrond qui m'a retenue !

—Peu importe la raison. Si vous continuez de vous plaindre vous en ferez cent de plus.

—Haldir ayez pitié, s'il vous plait, j'ai mal aux pieds. »

Alors que je terminais mon dernier tour de terrain en rampant une lourde épée tomba sous mes yeux.

« Debout ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que se tient une dame.

—Legugus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là prince vertefeuillus ?

—Je sens que je vais le regretter, grince-t-il, relevez-vous ! Et battez-vous !

—Alors vous je vous retiens ! »

Hurlais-je, avant de foncer sur cette chose blonde toutes douleurs oubliées. Parades, attaques, esquives tout s'enchaîne rapidement. Et il apparaît bien vite que je n'ai pas le niveau, mon seul moyen c'est de surprendre mon adversaire. Comment surprendre quelqu'un qui semble pouvoir prévoir chaque geste que je fais. Une attaque plus virulente que les autres m'envoie rencontrer un arbre. Si je pars une autre attaque je risque d'avoir du mal à me relever. Pas question de perdre tout de suite. Alors que son épée frôle ma tête je me laisse glisser à genoux avant d'attraper ses bras et d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Hello darling ! Viens flirter avec la mort ! »

Nous roulons tous les deux à terre alors que je donnais de mon poids sur son torse, et utilisais mon épée comme levier. Au final un coutelas se retrouve sur ma gorge et j'admets ma défaite, les mains posées sur son torse.

« Eh bien se fut instructif, fit une voix dans mon oreille.

—Je dois avouer que ça a été une leçon plutôt intéressante, mon Prince. »

Je le pousse et vais saluer Haldir pour la fin de la leçon. Les autres cours passent et je retrouve ma chambre avec délectations. Sur mon lit Adarin a préparé des vêtements.

« Ah, oui j'avais oublié. Il faut que j'améliore mon endurance. »

J'enfile rapidement ce que j'avais demandé à Adi' avant de sortir courir. On m'avait dit quelque chose par rapport à la limite des terres d'Elrond. Mais quoi je ne sais plus. J'essaierais de ne pas trop m'en approcher.

 **BIEN PLUS TARD, ENVIRON UN MOIS APRES LE « COMA » DANS SA CHAMBRE UN TRAITE SUR L'EVOLUTION DES ESPÈCES DURANT LES AGES ENTRE LES MAINS NOTRE HEROINE ECOUTE RELIGIEUSEMENT LA CONVERSATION QUI SE TIENT A L'ENTRÉE JUSTE SOUS SA FENÊTRE.**

« Intéressant, on dirait qu'il va y avoir un peu d'animation aujourd'hui ».

 **DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD UNE MUSIQUE RETENTISSANT DANS LES PARTIES BASSES DU PALAIS NOTRE HEROINE COURANT DANS LES COULOIRS SA MISE EN PLIE AYANT PRIS PLUS DE TEMPS QUE PRÉVUE.**

« Mithrandil ! Elrond ! je hurle, ouvrant avec fracas la double porte.

—Dame Tina qu'elle joie de vous revoir !

—Qui est-ce ? »

J'examine l'homme assis en face de Elrond. Beaucoup plus petit que moi, il toise les elfes comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus.

« Adaneth je vous présente Thorin Oakenshield le…

—…Rois sous la montagne ! Incroyable… Vous êtes plus petit que ce que ne laisse à penser les livres d'histoire. »

Elrond fronce les sourcils de mécontentement, tandis que Gandalf m'indique la place à côté de la sienne.

« Et vous semblez moins intelligente que laissait à penser le mage Gris.

—Je l'aime déjà ce petit bonhomme, ris-je goguenarde en m'installant aux côtés de Mithrandil. »

La discussion passe autour de butins de guerre et autre choses ennuyante. Lorsque la compagnie de Thorin se lève pour faire ce qu'on appelle une 'After' je les suis discrètement espérant retrouver l'ambiance de mes fêtes de fac.

« Mademoiselle entrée fracassante veuillez vous joindre à nous je vous en prie. »

Lance un nain portant un chapeau absolument 'fashion faux pas'.

« On ne mord pas vous savez !

—Soit si vous le dites ! Et je dois avouer que les fêtes elfiques sont quelque peu ennuyantes. Si ce que disent les livres sont vrais, le reste de ma soirée devrait être un peu plus mouvementée.

Plusieurs chaises furent désossées, puis brûlées. Des plats de viandes circulèrent. La viande j'avais oublié à quel point ça avait bon goût. De l'alcool fit le tour de l'assemblée, et je surpris plusieurs nains parier sur le nombre de verre que je pouvais ingurgiter. La soirée passa agréablement et les nains d'une compagnie très rafraîchissante.

* * *

J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura remis dans le bain! Ca fait un moment déjà. J'ai bon espoir de tenir les prochains délais!

J'allais dire que je vous laissez avec le explications, maaaaaiiiiis à part Winime je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à préciser. Donc bon à la semaine prochaine, et au plaisir d'avoir vos retours!

Winime: enfant, mon enfant.


	5. Lubie n4: comment filer la laine

Je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas pour le blabla habituel !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV:** Le retour de la Lubie _ou_ comment renommer à la chaîne.

 **QUASIMENT UNE SEMAINE APRÈS ALORS QUE LES NAINS ON INVESTIT LA SALLE A MANGER A GRAND RENFORT DE RIRES RAVIS PAR LES VIENNOISERIES INSTALLÉES SUR LA TABLE.**

Un silence royal régnait dans la salle, alors que je rentrais fraîche et rayonnante. La compagnie me jeta un regard unanime de surprise. Et oui mes loulous même les vingt-cinq pintes de liqueur ne réussiront pas à me donner la migraine. Ceci étant en partie dû à ce substitut de paracétamol que m'a fourni Adarin. Je m'assois sous les regards étonné mais non moins amusé des nains.

« Quelqu'un sait où est le pain ? »

Et soudain le brouhaha reprend. L'effervescence se fait et des rires fusent de toutes part. Décidément cette compagnie lui manquerait au moment du départ. La semaine s'était déroulé comme une petite trêve dans la monotonie. La cité Elfique prenait des airs de fêtes perpétuelle. Je commençais à trop m'attacher à cette assemblée de nains. Ça me sauta aux yeux, alors que je me faisais la réflexion que Bilbon semblait perpétuellement nostalgique quand son regard se tournait vers l'arrière. Et terrifié quand il le portait vers l'avant et le passage des montagnes. Une vague de pitié m'étreignait les tripes lorsque son visage se voilait de tristesse. Je me mords les lèvres. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me rapprocher d'eux plus que je ne l'étais à présent. Je pressentais que quelque chose de terrible allait leur arriver. Seulement j'avais bien assez de merde à gérer sans pour en plus me ronger les sangs pour une bande de nain et un hobbit écervelé.

« Vous semblez préoccupée Tina. »

La voix me fait sursauter et ma respiration devient totalement erratique. Elrond toujours là au bon moment. Il regarde les nains s'entraîner dans la cour sous le balcon.

« Mauvais pressentiment, je réplique. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va leur arriver quelque chose, un ange passe. Vous ne voudriez pas les faire surveiller ?

Je pense que vous avez raison, soupire-t-il las. Seulement je ne risquerais pas la vie d'un des miens face à la colère d'un dragon. »

Je ris, jaune. Personne ne voudrait affronter un dragon. Personne sauf Thorin Oakenshield le grand sauveur inconscient, et peut-être le plus buté.

« Sachez que les nains sont braves Tina. Mais ils sont encore plus cupides. Rien ne pourrait faire abdiquer son trône et ses richesses à Thorin. Il est le plus atteint par cette folie, car il y a perdu un père et un grand-père. Dans son combat face au dragon il voit une vengeance et le retour de l'honneur sur sa famille. Seulement

Seulement vous avez peur qu'il se perde dans cette fureur, et que sa cupidité ne l'aveugle à la vérité. Le réveil du dragon sera une chose terrible pour Laketown. Et si Thorin pense sa quête terminée il ne fera rien pour eux. Son coeur est noble mais le pouvoir peu corrompre le meilleur des hommes. »

Elrond hoche gravement la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Les combats en bas sont terminés et Thorin nous observe une lueur farouche dans le regard.

« Espérons qu'il reste sain de corps et d'esprit. »

Elrond s'éloigne l'esprit préoccupé. Au loin sur une terrasse j'aperçois la robe grise de Mithrandil accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Il semble que les choses tournent mal pour la compagnie.

C'est parce que le calme se fait pesant que je remarque le départ des combattants miniatures. Je vois des points noirs à la sortie d'Imladris. Des mains s'agitent dans ma direction et je souris.

« Bon courage chers amis. Bon courage

La journée passe dans une frénésie suspecte. Les elfes semblent agités d'un frisson nerveux comme s'il se passait une chose parfaitement incroyable. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, pas plus qu'au cours dispensé par Wilwarin. La nuit tombe dans un murmure apaisant. Le sommeil me tire en arrière dans une douleur presque salvatrice. Des vagues de frisson parcourent mes membres, et remonte à mon cou. Le monde tremble ou bien je convulse je ne sais plus très bien. Tout est sombre et il fait chaud. Au loin un coup régulier résonne. Comme un marteau sur une enclume.

« Les runes t'offrent la dextérité des nains et leur courage face au danger. Que donnes-tu aux runes ?

Mon âme et ma vie appartiennent aux runes. Je leur donne mon temps. Et que le mien s'arrête.

Jeune Autel le jures-tu sur Aulë, le protecteur des nains ?

Je le jure sur Aulë et les autres dieux bienveillants.

Voici ce que tu mérites. »

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon corps brûle, la chaleur est insupportable. Je halète, mes mains se portent à ma tête et descendent à mon cou. La chaleur semble irradier de là. Je me lève en vitesse, m'empêtre dans mes draps. Parvenant au miroir je remarque que mon 'bouton power' s'est étendu en entrelacs réguliers qui font le tour de mon cou. La douleur ne reflux pas. J'ai peur.

Avant que mon cerveau n'ait pu parfaitement formuler l'idée mes jambes m'emmenaient de leur chef vers la chambre d'Elrond. Désespérée je toque à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, hurle le seigneur en ouvrant la porte.

J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Mon air paniqué a dû le convaincre de me faire entrer. Je suis assise dans son fauteuil frigorifiée à présent que la chaleur s'en est allée. Elrond cherche frénétiquement dans un livre une correspondance entre mes marques et un langage ancien. Je suis fatiguée et tout est flou. Un peu de repos ne peut pas me faire de mal.

 **TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD DANS LA COURS UN FOULARD PERPÉTUEL AUTOUR DU COU NOTRE HÉROÏNE RÉVISE SES PARADES AU COUTELAS**

« Fléchis un peu les genoux. Comme ça s'est mieux réessaie. Tu vois c'est plus simple. Maintenant décale ton pied, pivote tourne ton »

Avant qu'Haldir n'ait pu finir sa phrase je place mon arme sur sa gorge tourne derrière lui et lui fait mettre genoux à terre. Il rit, c'est fluide et doux.

« Impressionnant je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu as progressé. »

Il se relève et nous continuons l'entraînement. J'avais remarqué ça hier, depuis l'expansion de ma marque ma force gagne en puissance et j'ai plus de facilité à encaisser les coups. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Elrond. La marque avait obligatoirement changé quelque chose en moi. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer si elle continuait de s'étendre. Le pire c'est que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis une éternité. J'en oublierais presque mon passé, pour cette sensation grisante de puissance. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'Elrond voulait dire à propos de Thorin.

En retrouvant ma chambre une lassitude confortable s'empare de moi. Sur la table deux lettres, une signée Mithrandil et l'autre Legugus.

« Tina,

J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra. Vertbois est l'assaut d'araignée qui semblent ne jamais s'éteindre. L'une d'elle a emmenée au loin un de nos cheval, nous ne le reverrons pas. Mais des choses autrement plus préoccupantes se passent et je pressens un malheur. Mon père s'enferme un peu plus encore dans son entêtement. Et même s'il reste un grand monarque sa lucidité s'enfuie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me tourne vers toi. Peut-être parce que ces quelque temps passé en ta compagnie m'ont ouvert les yeux. Tu es bien plus consciente des malheurs qui adviennent en ces terres qui ceux qui les dirigent. Je crois aussi que tu es la seule qui comprends ce que je ressens, ce sentiment de solitude, ce vide. Je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part.

Legolas. »

Je souris vaguement. Une image fugace de nains, attaquées par des araignées, traversa mon esprit. Peut-être devrais-je le prévenir.

« Demoiselle Tina,

Restez vigilante. Certaines choses se passent dans ces terres. Votre heure approche. Vous devriez vous essayer au tir à l'arc. On m'a laissé entendre que vous n'étiez pas mauvaise à une discipline qui s'en approchait. Vos marques ont-elles évoluées ? Si c'est le cas soyez doublement vigilante. Et travaillez votre respiration avant de vous reposer. Je sais certaines choses que ne peuvent être dite qu'en privé.

À notre prochaine rencontre Le Gris. »

Ce mage gris a le don de laisser planer le mystère peu importe où il passe. Je me tourne vers le miroir et passe ma main dans le foulard dans l'intention de l'enlever. Mais un léger bruit dans le couloir juste en face de ma porte m'arrête. Je vais lentement ouvrir, aucun espoir de passer discrète en tête. Une dame magnifique me fait face un sourire rayonnant. Je m'efface inconsciemment l'air béat. La vache elle flotte Cette elfe flotte. À moins que ça ne soit une déesse. Un gloussement me fait relever la tête. Nan je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça n'est pas un gloussement c'est un rire soyeux, qui glisse dans l'air comme la caresse du vent. Et là je suis jalouse. Parce que quand je ris les elfes font une grimace horrible.

« Bonjour Tina. Je t'en prie assieds-toi. Et puis tu peux enlever ton foulard. »

Et là je froze. Oui tout à fait je froze. Parce qu'elle sait. Et à part si elle a parlé à Elrond, ce dont je doute. Puisqu'il était occupé avec un grand mage blanc -je le sais c'est Adarin qui me l'a dit. Ça ne peut être que la dame de Lothlorien. Et même si les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet sont élogieuse elles ne lui font pas justice.

« Dame Galadriel. Je chuchote cet air débile encore fixé sur le visage -je le sais c'est mon reflet qui me l'a dit.

Dame Tina, elle rit »

Oh mais c'est qu'elle se fout de moi en plus. Je soupire et rend les armes, pas courageuse pour un sou. J'enlève mon foulard et le laisse tomber. Elle tapote gentiment la place à côté d'elle. Et alors qu'elle me tripote je l'entends murmurer:

« C'est tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt

Vous voulez dire que ça avance trop vite. Elle hoche vaguement la tête. Ça va pas me tuer au moins ?

Non à part quelques douleurs, qui devraient augmenter au fur et à mesure de l'extension de la marque, ça ne vous tuera pas. Ça n'a pas été conçu pour vous tuer vous.

Bien je me sens mieux. »

Un petit moment en silence passe alors qu'elle reproduit tout les tracés autour de mon cou. Et je réfléchis à sa phrase. Ça ne me tuera pas moi, c'est déjà ça -sauf que tu oublies « ma poule » que ces marques sont sur toi, alors à part en prenant possession de ton corps, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait tuer qui que ce soit. Mais non qu'est-ce que tu

Vous avez menti ! sursautais-je, Ces marques sont sur moi, comment pourrait-elle tuer quelqu'un sans me faire de mal. »

Elle me sourit un moment avant de se lever et de tout bonnement disparaître derrière ma porte.

« Traîtresse ! »

Et mon cri raisonne encore dans les couloirs, alors que plusieurs protestation s'élève dans les chambres voisines.

 **QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD. ALORS QU'UN CONSEIL SE TIENT SUR LES RATIONS DISPONIBLE QUI SERONT DISTRIBUÉES A LA FIN DU MOIS. NOTRE « EXPERTE » SE FAUFILE ET METS EN APPLICATION CE QUE LUI A APPRIS WILWARIN POUR L'INFILTRATION.**

J'espionne, et j'adore ça. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqué parce qu'Elrond fait toujours un signe bizarre à ce moment-là, et les gardes me choppent. Alors je reste là et j'attends. De toute façon ils votent le budget c'est pas intéressant. J'examine les moulures du plafond. D'ailleurs c'est assez haut. Presque trois mètres je dirais. J'ai fait la comparaison avec le plafond de la grande salle. Il me faut plus de temps pour monter, dans un coin en hauteur là-bas, qu'ici. En même temps il y a des étagères remplies sur trois des huit murs, qui d'ailleurs contiennent en majorité des vieux compte-rendu. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais des étagères ça ressemble assez à une échelle quand on sait s'y prendre. En attendant j'observe le conseille. Haldir semble s'ennuyer ferme. Et Beau Gosse n°2 écrit frénétiquement sur un parchemin en relevant la tête de temps en temps. Tandis que Beau Gosse n°1 regarde dans ma direction Je lui fais un grand sourire. Gênée. Il secoue la tête une moue légèrement désapprobatrice au bord des lèvres. Il faut encore que je m'améliore. Je pensais pourtant que le tissu de camouflage était parfait. Peut-être un quart de teinte trop clair. J'arrangerais ça plus tard. Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma respiration la rendant ainsi plus calme et moins détectable.

« Si nous parlions du léger désagrément maintenant. »

Je vois n°1 faire une moue paniquée -mais sexy- en tournant imperceptiblement son regard vers moi. Je vois, c'est moi le désagrément. Monsieur dont la calvitie est encore plus avancée qu'Elrond fait attention à vaut bijoux que je pourrais dérober avec beaucoup de violence. Elrond se renfrogne un peu. Et penche la tête vers Wilwarin.

« Elle a beaucoup appris, et en très peu de temps. Il sourit en coin. Je pense qu'elle largement prête de pour ce côté-ci.

Arwen ?

Malgré quelques difficultés au départ elle se débrouille très bien à présent. Elle ne fera honte à personne si c'est la question que vous posez.

Pour ce qui est du combat, reprend mon Haldir, il y a encore beaucoup de problème. Et même si elle s'améliore, elle n'aime pas ça. Même si on vient de lui découvrir un talent au tir-à-l 'arc et à l'espionnage. »

Sur le coup j'ai peur qu'il m'ait découverte, mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Tout le monde se lève.

« Je pense que nous avons terminé. Disposez. »

Tout le monde sort et je réfléchis un peu. Peut-être devrais-je faire quelques efforts, pour les cours d'Haldir. Mais je n'aime pas ça. L'idée de tuer quelqu'un me répugne. Je n'ai pas abandonné la course et mon souffle s'est parfaitement améliorer. Mais mes muscles peinent à se développer. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à innover dans mes attaques. Je descends de mon perchoir. Et sort de la salle. Plongée dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas la main, ni l'homme au bout de celle-ci. Je me mets à crier alors qu'une main bloque ma bouche empêchant tout son de sortir. Merde

« C'est mal d'espionner les conseils jeune fille. »

Je jubile presque. Beau Gosse n°1. Pour peu je me laisserais presque tomber contre son torse.

* * *

Je suis un peu en colère contre mon VVIFI, c'est la troisième fois que je réécris ce message... et je perds patience. Donc je vais respirer un grand coup. Copier-coller ceci et prendre une petite pause avant de revenir vers vous !

Ce qui va suivre me parait un peu tôt. Mais au vue du nombre de vue sur ce que je fais et du peu de retour que je reçois (coucou Nolwel!) je pense que c'est nécessaire de le faire maintenant. Donc je m'adresse à vous qui lisez. J'ai besoin de critique ! ça peut paraître un peu impérieux et légèrement curieux. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyen de m'améliorer. En plus j'aime vraiment parler avec d'autres personnes qui ont un point de vue objectif sur ce que j'écris. Ou même parler tout court d'ailleurs. Alors si quelque chose vous choque ou encore semble étrange dans ce que j'écris n'hésitez pas manifestez-vous !

Les paris sont ouverts sur l'identité du Beau Gosse ! Bonne journée!


End file.
